


Dinner Surprises

by hungrytiger



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-14
Updated: 2009-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrytiger/pseuds/hungrytiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a story of grumpiness, barbeque, career options, and love. The important things in life often happen when you least suspect. Shika/Ino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinner Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a story of grumpiness, barbeque, career options, and love.

Without any discussion, it was a universal agreement among Team Ten to make their way to Yakiniki-Q to eat and discuss the meeting they'd just attended. Looking over at the grilling pit Shikamaru rolled his eyes; Chouji was fighting with Ino for a particularly good-looking piece. He'd already eaten more than Shikamaru and Ino combined, but that was why years ago the trio had instituted their own version of "going Dutch." Chouji paid half, and they other two a quarter each. Of course, Shikamaru reflected, Ino seemed to convince him to pay for her share on an alarmingly regular basis, with little more than a pout and whine of "Shika-_kuuuun._"

"Soooo…" Ino drawled out, after another round food had been served and set to grilling merrily. "What'd you guys think of all that?"

Shikamaru grunted noncommittally, and Chouji answered around a mouthful of food, "Well, I guess some sort of meeting like that was to be expected. I mean, we are all nearly jounin now," He paused to glance over at his best friend, "And some of have been for awhile now too. Pretty rare, actually for all of a graduating class to make it that far…."

"Pretty rare to have so many in a class, period," Shikamaru added, "I mean, look a Maito Gai's team. Weren't they the only team from their class to even pass the genin test?"

Chouji swallowed, and continued, "Anyway, I think the Hokage and council just want us to be thinking about the future."

"True," Ino said thoughtful, leaning elbows on the table as she waited for the meat to grill. "Though, where most people are heading seems pretty obvious."

Shikamaru perked up just a fraction at that. Some were obvious, but not all. Or was Ino just picking up clues he and Chouji weren't?

"What do you mean?" Chouji asked, obviously on the same line of thought. Ino rolled her eyes. "Well, it's sorta obvious, isn't it? Sakura's already a medicnin. Then Hinata-chan and Shino-san are both heirs to large, secretive clans. Unlike our families, running those clans would be a full-time, political job-"

"_Perfect_ for Hinata-san" Shikamaru muttered quietly. Unfortunately, not quietly enough, as Ino promptly turned to whack the back of his head.

"It is, actually. She doesn't look it, but she's got big plans for her weird family. Anyway, with Naruto always running around screaming he's going to be Hokage, the obvious path for him is Anbu. And looking at Hinata-chan's cousin Neji, its pretty obvious he's on his way there too."

"Or there already," Chouji added. "You can't really tell with masks."

"True," Ino conceded, as she continued to tick names off her fingers. "That leaves just us, and Kiba-kun, really."

There was a moment's silence where the trio just listened to the dinner sizzling.

"I'm trying out to be a jounin-sensei." Chouji announced suddenly. The other two turned to look at him.

"Really?" squealed Ino. "That makes so much sense! You're great with people."

Chouji blushed under the praise, and then glanced to try and pick up his best friend's reaction.

"Asuma?" Shikamaru questioned. Chouji nodded. It would be like his best friend, Shikamaru reflected, to want to give back some of what their late sensei had given them. And like Ino had said, Chouji was good with people. He often surprised people by hiding an empathetic nature in his brawny body.

"The other two from Gai's team are thinking about becoming teachers too," Chouji continued, shaking Shikamaru out of his bout of reflection. "I saw Lee-kun and Tenten-san at the Academy the other day, asking about it. I think Lee wants to be like-"

"Gai-san" the other two chimed in, sweat-dropping. It would figure. How long before there were even more green-spandexed figures running around Kohona sporting thick eyebrows and unfashionable bowl-cuts? All three shivered a little at that thought.

Chouji managed to recover first, and continued on, "His teammate's interest kinda surprised me though. I'd have pegged her as someone who'd want to prove herself by going through the ranks."

Ino nodded wisely. "Well, you aren't wrong. Tenten-chan _is_ rather like that, but she told me once, she's an orphan. Her family all died in the Kyuubi attack. It was thanks to some scholarships she was able to attend the academy and become a ninja in the first place. I think she's always wanted to give back a little, you know. Besides, she's really good at seeing what needs to change for a person to train better. She's the one who's been helping me with weapons practice recently!"

And why hadn't she come to one of them for weapons practice? Sure, Shikamaru thought, he had a reputation for laziness, and neither he nor Chouji were Weapons Mistresses-erm- _Masters_, but still. He sunk down further into his seat.

This whole evening had been a drag. He'd been forced to go to an incredibly long, and, for him at least, pointless meeting. Ino hadn't even let him sleep through it either, but had jabbed him anytime his eyes drooped. What did it matter what options there were? As far as he could see, the Hokage wasn't going to let him stop being one of her twelve shinobi guards anytime soon, cause she liked using him as her personal strategist! And even if she did, it would likely only be because she had pressured him into doing something suicidal like becoming Anbu or something. The Hokage put you where you she needed you; so what was all this "It's your life!" and "Soon you might want to make some important decisions!" crap about? Though…. Chouji did have a good idea with being a sensei. Shikamaru'd love to be a sensei to Kurenai's kid, when the time came…

Suddenly he felt yet another jab in the side of his stomach. "I sa-_aid_, what about you, Shikamaru? Or do you think the Hokage won't give you a choice, Oh Great Strategist of Kohonagure?"

He felt himself scowl, as he rubbed the place his female teammate had poked. Since when had Ino been able to read his mind? _Wait; don't answer that,_ he thought.

"Tsunade-sama's pretty good about letting you know where you need to be," he muttered. Looking up, he was surprised to see looks of sympathy on his two friends' faces, and quickly amended, "But its not like I mind, mostly. I like coming up with plans, after all."

"Yeah, but you should have some say, if you're also going to be one of the people going on dangerous missions, Shika," Ino tilted her head to the side as she said this, and he almost would have said she looked concerned.

"I do," he insisted stubbornly. No matter what he thought privately, he didn't want Ino to think he had no say in his life. True, between Tsunade-sama, his mom, and the bossy blonde by his side, he didn't actually have _much_ of a say, but hell'd freeze over before he ever let any of them know that! Besides, he didn't like for Ino to worry, even if it _was_ nice she was worrying for him.

As if to head off an uncomfortable confrontation, Chouji quickly intervened by turning to Ino and asking, "What about you? Have any thoughts on your 'future career?' "

Ino ducked her head, suddenly very interested in poking at the food. "Actually," she said to the table, " I've already sorta been recruited." And before they could demand any more from her, she popped a bit of barbeque into her mouth.

"By who?" questioned Chouji, his eyes slightly wide.

"For what?" ground out Shikamaru at the same time. He leaned in towards her, senses suddenly hyper-alert. The way Ino kept fiddling with her chopsticks was making him nervous. She wasn't generally a fiddler.

"Um," Ino swallowed and looked very determinedly at the table. "I'm not sure. Who, I mean."

"Ino, how can you not know who?" Chouji asked slowly. Shikamaru gripped the table. Only way not to know, was if a person didn't show their face, and if they didn't show their face that meant…

"Well, its kind of hard, with the masks," Ino explained apologetically, finally looking up. "Of course, I'm not sure they want me to _specifically_ be in Anbu. Its just…" she paused, as if not sure how to go on. "Its just, you know…. having a Yamanaka is pretty useful. For spying and stuff."

"Ino, you can take over people's bodies, but then _your_ body is left wide open. No way that's useful." Shikamaru pointed out. He was aware his tone sounded hard, but _damnnit!_ No way Ino should be out there pulling stupid stunts like leaving her body unprotected to go spy in enemy territory! That's why their jitsus worked they way they did. So she wouldn't be unprotected. Idiot girl. Now he'd have to follow her into Anbu just to make sure she didn't die. Troublesome.

Unfortunately, his tone hadn't gone missed by the other two either. Chouji was trying to stop a small grin for some reason, but Ino leveled a glare at him. "I know that. I'm not stupid. But, that's just for starters. Daddy is teaching me more advanced family techniques. _He_ can control a lot of people's minds, all at once, and he never even has to leave his own body. Its like… many spies for the price of one. But…." Ino paused and glanced over at him, lighting-quick, with an unreadable look. "There's something else I'm considering too."

There was another lull in the conversation as the other two waited for Ino to go on. Getting impatient, Chouji finally resorted to kicking Sikamaru's shins and nodding meaningfully towards the blonde. _Great_, Shikamaru thought. For once the girl wasn't chattering on, and it somehow fell on him to get her going again. Still, this was vital information. Who knew what other crazy stunts Ino would be running around doing, if he didn't stop her. Especially if she was hesitating to tell them after admitting Anbu wanted her as a spy. What did she think they'd dislike more than that?

"Well," he drawled out lazily, leaning back in order to fake an air of unconcern. "What is it?"

Ino mumbled something, and he cocked an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"I _said_," she replied, looking up from the table. "I'm thinking of joining the I&amp;I."

He felt himself almost fall out his seat. _Ino?_ Their cheerful, overly emotional, _Ino_ _torturing_ people? Okay, so she had a violent streak Shikamaru was sometimes a victim of, but it…. hurt, just a little, to think of someone he loved (liked- just _liked_\- damnnit!) to be doing something like that. How could doing that, day in and day out, not change a person? It couldn't, plain and simple. His mouth felt dry as he coughed out, "What?"

"Its not like its that crazy, Shikamaru." Ino defended. They stared hard at each other, each trying to out-stubborn the other. Chouji leaned back, avoiding any eye contact, and quietly went about picking at the food.

"Look, there's a lot our family techniques can do. Did you know, I can compel a person to tell the truth with a touch? Or that I can walk into their heads and rip their memories out of their brains? Or that I could change those memories and shove them back in? These aren't bloodlimits, but really, only a Yamanaka can do these family techniques! I gotta be somewhere they're going to really make a difference, and even I can see that is going to be either spying or with the Interrogation and Investigation unit! Are they a little hardcore? Yeah, well, so what? Butt out!"

Her face was red and her eyes were flashing. Panic overtook him, as he realized she was trying not to cry. Since when had what Shikamaru thought made such a difference to Ino? She always made him feel like such an idiot, 200 plus IQ or not. He wasn't suppose to be able to making her _cry_.

Turning from him, she took a few calming breaths and continued on. "Besides, there are other advantages it would have over spying. No more…. Kouinichi Missions." God, Shikamaru hated that euphemism. Sleeping with the enemy took on a whole new_, literal_ meaning to kounichis. And more than the term, he hated thinking of his spunky, blonde teammate doing Kouinichi Missions. "Spying also means being gone for really long periods of time. With the I&amp;I, I'd get to come home every night. You know my father'd get lonely all by himself, and it'd be easier… to keep my promise to Sensei about you. And Chouji." Ino trailed off to a murmur at this point. Asuma's death was still a sore subject to bring up, and with that remark the tally just went up to two mentions in one night.

"And…." Ino began again in a rush, looking everywhere, but at him. " Well, there's this boy, and its not like I'd be choosing this job because of him, but I really like him. And I know he eventually wants a family. You can't do that being gone all the time. I dealt with that with my dad, and it isn't fair. Wouldn't be to the kids or to… this man."

By the end of her outburst, Ino was flushing red again, this time in embarrassment. It was kinda cute really; you could almost mistake her for Hinata-san she was so red. But who was this boy Ino was talking about? She was normally all a-buzz about her latest crush, not locked-lipped about it, like this. Though, come to think of it, it _had_ been a long time since he'd had to put up with any gushing. How long? A year? Or was it more than that?

"Anyway! Talking about that meeting is getting boring!" Ino swung her legs back and forth under the table, accidentally kicking both boys, her face radiating a forced enthusiasm. "Change of subjects! Let's discuss tomorrow! The festival! Are we going all together or what?"

Shikamaru's head spun a bit from the abrupt about-face, still trying to process the conversational bombs Ino'd just let drop a minute ago. Chouji piped up at that moment, now that they had turned back to safe ground. "Um, no actually," he grinned a bit. " _I _got a date for tomorrow."

" Ohh!" Ino leaned over the table, smiling broadly. Inexplicable annoyance flickered through Shikamaru, as her attention shifted entirely over to the boy across the table. Why did it feel like she was ignoring him, even though he logically knew she just wanted Chouji to dish out some details? "Tell us, Chouji! It's that new cook at your family's restaurant, isn't it?! The cute one?"

Chouji blushed a little, and Shikamaru felt himself smile too. He was glad others were beginning to see his friend for what he was- a great catch some girl and a great person in general. Before he could add his congratulations though, Ino swung back down into the seat beside him and flashed a brilliant smile.

"Okay then, Shika. Just you and me. You'll be my date, then?" and without waiting for an answer she slapped down some money to pay for her share of the meal, and darted out of the eatery after brushing a kiss across his cheek.

"Thanks!" She chirped, disappearing out the door.

Stunned, he rubbed absently at where her lips had been. He felt sort of numb, but behind that, distantly happy. What had just happened here? Looking over at his best friend, Chouji chuckled, "Boy, Shikamaru. You're in trouble now."

He turned a confused face to the man across the table. "What do you mean?"

Chouji just raised his eyebrows and grabbed his chopsticks back up. " I mean, Ino just practically confessed she was in love with you." Seeing the confusion unabated, he elaborated, "Here. Over dinner. Just now."

Shikamaru glared at his friend. Chouji may think it was funny to joke about his crush on their teammate, but he didn't. "No. She didn't."

That reply earned an outright laugh from the big-boned ninja. "Yes. She did. Come on, Shika. Who else our age has ever mentioned wanting a family? Who else would say something so ….middle-aged? Who else is going on a date with her? Who else is _still rubbing at the place she just kissed?_"

He started a little at that and guiltily brought down the offending hand. "She didn't…"

Did she? Oh shit. She did. She _did._ A smile quirked up on his mouth. Only Ino would do something so important in such a backwards way. Slapping down his own share of the bill, he headed out to find the troublesome blonde. On his way to the door, he would have sworn he heard their best friend mutter, " ….like an old married couple already."

He nearly laughed at that. Suddenly, career options or not, the future had seemed to open wide up.


	2. The All or Nothing Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a continued story of awkward introductions, awkward confessions, conversational gymnastics, and what happens when the girl you love won't let you get a word in edgewise.

Shikamaru leaned back and took stock of the situation so far. From where he was standing, the equation was just not adding up. At a festival? Check. Here with a beautiful girl? Check. True, Shikamaru liked to think that a girl's looks didn't matter much to him. He'd even actively wanted to marry a plain girl, any plain looking girl, at one point. But practically being raised from the cradle with one of the town's prettiest girls probably made his ideas of average a little skewed. And, quite frankly, chuunin at age thirteen or not, he'd been sort of dumb about girls growing up. Still was, looking at all things objectively. So with good music, good atmosphere and the girl he was head over heels about as his "date," shouldn't he be happy?

Except Shikamaru wasn't. As in, really, really wasn't. Sure, they were together at a festival and going to have a great time with friends. But, while the girl he wanted was right there, and had (practically) confessed her love to him the night before, she seemed to have no interest in seeing if such feelings were reciprocated. Every time he opened his mouth to talk about it, Ino, sneaky, smart, pretty-as-a-perfect-sky-but-knows-it-too Ino, would use anything and everything in her arsenal to perform conversational gymnastics, and derail his mentioning it.

Like right now. Instead of going off to enjoy the festival, and maybe _talk _while they did so, she'd insisted they wait at this corner to try and search out any of their friends. Really, the only one Shikamaru was even remotely interested in seeing besides her, was their teammate Chouji, but then, he'd never been able to say no to Ino. She had, in fact, even gone so far as to order him to keep quiet till he'd spotted anyone. Shikamaru sighed, and slumped further down against the pole he'd propped himself up against, his fingers twitching. He'd mostly given up the habit, but he'd be willing to kill for cigarettes at this point. Trust Ino to be hard to pin down. She probably did it just for the stress it was causing him.

He glanced back at the girl in question, who was animatedly gesturing to a pink-haired girl in a purple yukata. Behind them both, and louder than either, was a blond man with whiskery face-markings and a toothy grin. Shikamaru was too far away to hear any conversation on the part of the two girls, but caught Naruto shouting, "Believe it!" while pumping his fist into the air. A punch in the gut from Sakura seemed to quickly calm him down again, though. Acting as if what she'd done was nothing out of the ordinary, Sakura waved good-bye to her friend, and walked off, Naruto bent over, but still in tow.

After a quick wave to back to the duo, Ino whipped around, and came running towards him. She looked oddly like a little girl when running in sandals and a yukata. Arms and legs were loose-limbed and swinging, but still graceful. Her face was laughing and her eyes seemed lit from within. Shikamaru jerked up, in one sudden, awkward movement, embarrassed at how she took his breath away. It didn't seem fair someone could just be walking around, so… so free looking. Like a perfect summer sky, really. Damn her.

Ino's grin widened as she neared him, and her breath was coming out in little puffs, as she laughed. "Guess who finally caved? It only took Naruto, what? Five or six years? But Sakura finally agreed to go out on a date with him!"

Well, Shikamaru reflected, really, it could be worse. Naruto could have not asked at all, but still have been waiting for seventeen or eighteen years. Not that he'd had any personal experience doing such.

"How'd the date seem to be going?" he asked. Really, he could care less. Naruto was his friend, but his love life was none of his concern. Ino wanted to talk about it though, so he asked.

She shrugged in reply. "Hard to tell. I mean, Sakura seems to be beating on him an awful lot, but that's just Sakura and Naruto. He didn't seem to mind, really."

Wonder who Sakura picked up that habit from, Shikamaru thought, but he kept his comments to himself. Unlike Naruto, he'd learned how to mostly keep his tongue around girls who were ninjas. You lived longer that way. Ino continued on, unperturbed by his lack of response. "Did you see anyone else?"

He was about to respond negatively, when he caught some movement right over her shoulder. Clustered around a stand, Shikamaru could now make out a group of familiar people. "Its Team Eight," he gestured a little mindlessly to Ino. A second glance revealed someone else as well. "Neji-san too."

Ino turned to look at where he pointed, and once again he was a little struck with how graceful she could be. There was something in the arch of the neck, or maybe the tilt of her head, but before he could figure out what it was, Ino was laughing, and his line of thought was shot. It had always been impossible to concentrate when hearing it.

"It almost looks like Hinata has little harem, doesn't it?" she commented, nodding towards the four. And, he had to admit the scene was rather comical, to anyone who knew the men well enough to interpret their movements. Shino stood apart from the rest, almost not one of the group at all, but, even if he wasn't talking much, his presence said it all. _Stay back; she doesn't want you. She has us_. In front of the dark-haired girl, with arms full of food, Kiba was imitating someone or other he'd seen at the festival. Hinata covered her mouth as she laughed, and Kiba's grin took on a more sincere sheen to it. The last man, Neji, stood ramrod straight by her side, maybe as far as half a step behind. Shikamaru had always found the white, Hyuuga eyes hard to read, but there was something in the way his jaw softened at the sound of her laughter, something in way his hand stayed pressed to the small of her back that told him there was something more there, something, if he just looked a little longer to puzzle it out.

"Which one do you think she's in love with?"

Shikamaru turned, recognizing that tone from Ino. It was an all-too-familiar, dishing, gossipy tone. Nothing in Kohona happened that Ino didn't have an opinion on, and, growing up, it had somehow always been him who was her listening ear. Annoying, yes, but the world seemed a whole lot… flatter without her opinion coloring everyone's move.

"They're all in love with her," he announced blandly, leaning back against the stand's side to see how she would take his pronouncement. If he'd been expecting any sort of reaction at all though, he was disappointed. Ino merely nodded her head and tilted it to the side. "Well, you didn't really answer the question, but… Yes, that's what I thought too. She'll make a good leader."

"What?" he blurted out blankly, confused by the sudden about-face the conversation had taken.

"She'll make a good leader," Ino repeated, turning her head to look at him. Seeing his still-blank face, she continued, "People say Hinata's not very strong, and it is sorta true. She's not that great of a ninja- a good one instead of a great one. But… something about her attracts, right? They're all in love with her- at least a little. Mostly just a little, really. Probably always will be, and that inspires some serious loyalty. And _that'_s why she'll be a good leader, because she wins people's hearts."

Shikamaru turned the idea over in his head for a moment, and pushed himself back off from where he'd been leaning. "Wow, Ino. That had some seriously deep thought right there."

He saw her eyebrows knit together, and that was all the warning he had before she punched him in the arm. "Jerk. I may be blonde, but I'm not dumb."

Rubbing at the bruise, he realized she'd hit hard, but not as hard as he knew she could. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and instead grumbled back a half-apology, "I didn't say you were. Geez. Just that I'd never thought of that."

"Oh," she blushed, just a little, right across the bridge of her nose, and turned away. "Um, anyway, I don't think I could do that."

"Do what?" he questioned, watching her watch their friends across the row of stands.

"Well, I'm greedy, I guess," and her voice turned very soft, as she turned around again in order to look at him. "I wouldn't want someone to be just a little in love with me. I'm an all or nothing sorta girl. Either the person needs to love me, or get over it. Anything else in between feels like… unfinished business, you know?"

The air changed as she said that, and Shikamaru realized now was the moment. She'd been avoiding the subject all evening, and had avoided it yesterday evening too when he'd finally caught up with her. She'd let him walk her home, but had somehow steered the conversation away from an attempt he made to talk about her backwards little confession she'd made in the restaurant. But now she was standing there, right in front of him, ready to talk.

"Ino, about last night, I-" and before he could get any further, a meaty hand clapped down on his shoulder.

"See," boomed a familiar voice, "I told ya, we'd find them!"

Turning around, he came face to face with Chouji, who had his arm wrapped around a pretty, but unfamiliar girl. Well, he reasoned, not totally unfamiliar. She had a set of unusually wide-set eyes that maybe he'd seen before, if only he could place them. Chouji grinned in an not-unlike-Naruto way and, seeing neither of his friends make a move to reply, continued on, "Ino, Shikamaru, I don't know if you've met Yumika-chan! She works at one of Dad's restaurants as a waitress. Yumika-chan, these people are Shikamaru and Ino, my best friends!"

"Oh!" The girl squeaked out, "You're a lot younger than I thought. I mean-" she cut herself off, throwing a hand up over her mouth, "I mean. It's just. It's just that I'd…um, already heard a lot about you from Chouji. But he, um, said you liked Shougi, and watching the clouds, and you looked forward to retirement, and that you two were practically married! So, I, um, that is, I was just surprised."

Shikamaru just stared at her, stunned by this little speech. With each sentence she'd managed to press her back further and further into Chouji's chest, with the result that the already-short girl looked smaller than ever, almost comically so. When no answer seemed to be forth coming the girl dropped her eyes to the ground.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I don't really know where that came from. Its just, well, that is to say, _I_ tend to say all the wrong things when meeting people. It's a stupid thing, really, but everything's always out of my mouth before I realize it and- I didn't really think you were old- I mean you don't look _too_ old and, -oh dear. I'm stopping, shutting up. Chouji, why aren't you stopping me from making a mess of things?"

The little thing was so red, Shikamaru would have liked to help her out, do something to change the situation, but he was still trying to figure out what to say. He and Ino acted like they were _married_? _He_ acted like _an old man_? The silence continued on for a beat or two, till he felt Ino snap to attention behind him. "Yumika-chan, is it? It's fine. Don't worry about it. Besides, Chouji's right. Shika _is_ like an old man."

Shikamaru bristled at that. Wasn't that _juuuust_ great. Sure, it put a stop to the inner debate he'd had going, but how was he suppose to make move, and confess undying love and all that shit when the girl in question was going around calling him an old man? And, yeah, he did like Shougi and cloud watching and maybe he'd mentioned retirement once or twice, but … " Its not like we're practically married."

Three sets of eyes snapped towards him, and something inside of Ino that had been open not two minutes before snapped shut. He only just caught himself to keep from slapping his own hand up over his mouth. Maybe whatever issues this Yumika girl had were catching?

"Sooooo, Chouji, this is the girl you were telling us about?" Ino continued, having obviously decided to ignore him. "I think it's kinda cute you get nervous like that, Yumika-chan! Tell me, what did you say to Chouji when you first met?"

Chouji jumped to attention and threw his arms out awkwardly, as if to try and physically hold back the girls-bonding-over-his-humiliation situation that had suddenly arisen. All these years of being friends with Ino should have taught him better, Shikamaru thought bitterly. Some things just could not be stopped.

"Oh," Yumika laughed a little, and took half a step forward, already more at ease. Ino had that effect on people. "That incident actually was kind of funny, really. He'd just gotten back from…from a mission, wasn't it Chouji? Anyway, I was there, listening to him order just about everything on the menu, and, all the sudden, I realize I'd just blurted out, 'Look, you're obviously so hungry you could eat horse, but this restaurant doesn't serve that, so don't bother. I'm going to have enough trouble bringing out what you already got.' And you know what he said? He said –"

"I said ' if the food is as good-looking as the waitress, you won't be able to get rid of me,'" Chouji finished, stepping in between the girls, in an attempt to take back control of the situation. Ino giggled, and Chouji's face fell as he realized his ploy hadn't worked at all. "Oh, Chouji, you didn't!"

The husky ninja's face reddened. "Well, it worked, didn't it?"

Yumika snorted at this, an action Shikamaru couldn't have imagined the awkward girl of a few minutes ago doing. "Not right away, it didn't! He's been showing up everyday at the restaurant for two months straight, Ino-san. And except for that first day, he didn't order a thing, except maybe a drink, and he'd just stare at me-"

"Not just stare. I talked to you too, you know." Chouji interjected, a little put out.

Yumika smiled. "Yes, and he talked to me, and eventually convinced me to come here with him to meet some of his friends."

By the end of this story, the two were smiling up at each other, a wiry half-grin twitching up on Chouji's face and a flat-out brilliant one shining from Yumika's. It made Shikamaru feel like, just for a moment, he and Ino and everyone at this festival, didn't exist. Or at least, not to that pair. But then he looked over at Ino, and suddenly what everyone else at this festival was doing or thinking didn't matter any more. And not in the so-sweet-your-teeth-ache way Yumika and Chouji were exhibiting either. Ino was smiling over at their teammate, looking both a little happy and a little sad. His heart constricted just a bit, knowing he was the one making her feel both. She said she was an all or nothing girl? Well, he was all-or-nothing too; he just had to tell her. If only she wasn't making it so much trouble to say anything! Steeling himself, he reached out and grabbed Ino by her wrist. It was all-or-nothing, know-or-never time.

"It was nice to see you, Chouji. A pleasure to meet you, Yumika-san. We'll let you get back to your date, all right?" he said, staring hard at Chouji to make sure he got the message.

His best friend merely threw up his arms placatingly. "All right, all right. See you later, Shika, Ino."

Confusion flitted across Ino's face, but, before she could protest any, he turned and yanked her down the walkway. When she nearly tripped from the unexpected movement, he pulled her up along side him. Still gripping her wrist with one hand, he moved other to the small of her back and steered her along, ignoring her steady stream of protests. Finally taking a turn off the main street the festival was centered on, he stopped and let her go. The light was dimmer with no lanterns near, but it was quite private.

"Geez," he grumbled, turning towards her. "You're so loud. Quit being so troublesome, Ino."

The blonde's eyes narrowed and Shikamaru guessed he was lucky there was no place for carrying kunai in a yukata. She grounded out " I'm troublesome? I'm not the one who just dragged a person all through the festival when said person was in the middle of a damn conversation, Shika. But you sure know how to compliment a lady, don't you?"

"Yes, you _are_ being troublesome, Ino," he growled back. "And I wouldn't have had to drag you away from anything, if you ever just gave me a chance! But nooooo can't do that! I swear for someone who claims to love romantic shit so much, you do things in the most ass-backwards way, you know? Just like last night, dancing around, hinting you love me, instead just coming right out and saying it. And that's _your_ problem, not _mine_."

Ino paled at his words before flushing a dark, angry red. Her voice low and steely, she spat out, "I don't have to stand here and take this. You don't have any right to be saying this to me. You're the one who dragged me here; I'm not the one who wants to be here! I can go back and find Chouji, or, better yet, go home, if you find my company so annoying!"

Ino turned on her heels, but before she could take a step a Shikamaru's voice reached out from behind her. "That's not why you're really mad though, is it? You were angry earlier, before I dragged you over here."

He said it as a bald statement, not a question, and, though he could tell it bugged her that he did, she didn't deny that fact. Taking a deep breath he went on. "You were angry I didn't think we acted like a married couple, right? We aren't even going out. Why would I think that? Heck, I don't think I act like an old man either. That's something else that Yumika girl said too right? Or that Chouji said to her. Or whatever. The point is, I don't think I act oddly; I just act like me. And you and me? I don't think we act like we're practically married or some shit. I think we act like Shikamaru and Ino, like always. But here's the thing about that. I've always been in love with you, right from day one, before I even knew that was what you called it. So maybe we have been acting like they said, without knowing it. Because it's always been there. Even when you were gushing about some other guy, or hitting me, or calling Chouji fat, I loved you. And not just a little either. I'm like you, all or nothing. I either do something or I don't, so… We can date and stuff first, but, I guess what I'm trying to ask you is, will you marry me? Be my wife, Ino."

The noise of the festival, the music, the voices, the yelling, came rushing up, pounding in his ears, filling the silence that followed his words. In front of him, he watched Ino's back. Her shoulders seemed to shake ever so slightly, but who knew what that meant? He could read nothing from her body language. He needed her words to answer him.

Soft and low, her voice came drifting up into the night air. "Did you just ask me what I think you did?"

"Yes," he whispered. "Say yes, Ino."

"It took us a long time to get here, didn't it, Shika?" and before he'd even really registered the words, she was closing the distance, burying her head in his chest, wrapping her arms around him. Wetness on his chest told him she was crying, and, as if it was the most natural thing, he was reaching for her face, brushing at tears, and his lips were searching for hers. Then it happened. It was a soft kiss really, just a brush against her lips, but it slowed both their breathing to the point of synchronicity, and Shikamaru felt a slow, steady smile he thought he might never be rid of, break out over his face.

"Such a lot of trouble to ask one simple question," he whispered. "And I still don't have an answer."

Ino broke out into a soft laugh at that, and their faces were so close he could feel the breath of it on his face. "You know the answer, don't you?"

"Yes, but I want to hear you say it."

"You're being such a lot of trouble, Shika!"

"Consider it pay back."

"Then yes, Shika. I'll be your wife. Yes, Shika, I love you. Yes, I always will."

"I love you, Yamanaka Ino."

"Nara Ino, soon," she corrected him, and he grinned in return. It was going to be pain dealing with telling all their crazy friends, and talking to her dad was going to be not only troublesome, but just plain scary. But this? No matter how long it had taken, or what backwards way they took to get there, this answer was worth it. And this moment, in a back alley, not looking at the festival fireworks, and hearing only each other's breath, this moment was for them alone.

"I like the sound of that," he said, and kissed her again.


End file.
